


A New Start, A New Family (For Both Of Us)

by the_ineffable_shipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Betrayal, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker Bashing, Chloe bashing, Chloe is basically Lucifer's ex, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Lucifer Morningstar (except Chloe Decker), Everyone Loves Steve Rogers (except Tony Stark), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Michael (Lucifer TV), Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker (past) - Freeform, Lucifer doesn't accept Chloe back after learning of her betrayal in Season 4, M/M, Multi, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Other, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Precious Steve Rogers, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Protective Avengers, Protective Avengers Team, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Dan Espinosa, Protective Linda Martin, Protective Lucifam, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Protective Michael, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team Cap, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark (past) - Freeform, Team as Family, Tony Bashing, Tony is Steve's asshole ex, and all the main Avengers characters are protective of Steve, and when Luci and Steve get together both teams/families get protective of both of them, basically all the main Lucifer characters are protective of Luci, both Steve and Luci need hugs and protection and get them, don't worry he gets one, not chloe decker friendly, or more than one, tony stark bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_shipper/pseuds/the_ineffable_shipper
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar was crushed when Chloe betrayed him, and ran from him in tears, 'terrified' of him.  He was planning to stay in his penthouse for the foreseeable future, until Linda came over and reminded him that he had other people besides Chloe in his life; he still had friends and siblings that loved him, and someday he'd find someone new to love him romantically, someone who wouldn't betray him, and who would accept all that he is, and love him for it.  With the help of his friends, he will slowly but surely recover from this.Steve Rogers was heartbroken and angry, but also glad to be free.  With the help of his closest friends, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha, he got away from his abusive ex-boyfriend, Tony Stark.  He was still hurt, and a part of him still missed Tony, but, with the help of his friends, and the therapist they made him get, he will come to terms with it, realize that none of it was his fault, and heal.These two sad, traumatized men meet when Lucifer decides to move to New York, wanting a change of scenery, and to go somewhere that he won't be reminded of Chloe.  They realize that they have a lot in common, find solace in each other, and get the second chance at love that they both deserve.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Charlie Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Avengers Team, Lucifer Morningstar & Team Cap, Lucifer Morningstar/Steve Rogers, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Team Cap, Steve Rogers & The Lucifam, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	A New Start, A New Family (For Both Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC, ONE LAST WARNING: It has both Chloe Decker Bashing and Tony Stark Bashing, so if you like either of those characters TURN BACK NOW!!! I hate them both, and thus will be bashing them both, but you are entitled to your opinion, just like I am entitled to mine! 
> 
> I put this warning here, as well as tagged this fic with both Chloe Bashing and Tony Bashing, so that none of you stupid Tony Stans and/or Deckerstar Stans can bitch in the comments that I 'didn't tag the hate properly' or 'didn't warn you about the bashing' or whatever! I will delete any comments bitching and attacking me about my choice to bash Tony and Chloe, or my choice to love and say good things about Steve and Wanda! I will also delete ANY comments bashing any member of Team Cap, ESPECIALLY Steve and Wanda!  
> .........................................................................................................................................................................................  
> For anyone that wants to know why I made this fic, and went for this paring specifically, here's my reasons why:
> 
> 1\. I was tired of all of the fics where Lucifer is friends/lovers with Tony fucking Stark, the two of them would HATE each other if they actually met, no matter what the Tonky Stans think!
> 
> 2\. I was tired of all of the "Everyone loves and protects 'pwecious baby' Tonky Stank from the 'big bad bully' Steve Rogers" fics! That asshole billionaire war profiteer doesn't need 'protection', he needs a punch in the face! And STEVE. ROGERS. IS. NOT. A. BULLY! He is a good man and a precious baby that needs to be protected!
> 
> 3\. I was tired of all of the Deckerstar obsession in the Lucifer fandom. Crucify me if you want, but I hate Deckerstar and Chloe Decker! I used to love her, but I just can't forgive how she acted in Season 4! Between the betrayal, the plotting to KILL Lucifer, and the whole 'convincing him to forgive himself for being a monster' thing, and excusing it with being 'terrified' of him, I just can't stand her anymore! 
> 
> Also, Lucifer is not and has never been a monster! He's an abused child who was kicked out by his family, banished to a horrible place, forced to do horrible things to survive, and bad-mouthed by his family and all of humanity for literally all of human history!
> 
> 4\. Steve Rogers and Lucifer Morningstar are both very hot, and are even hotter together!
> 
> Now, onto the fic! I hope those of you who aren't Tony Stans or Deckerstar Stans enjoy my fic!

Lucifer sat alone in his penthouse, drinking, like he had done nearly every day since Chloe's betrayal. He still couldn't quite _understand_ it.

He knew he was a monster, sure, but _Linda_ had seen his monstrous side, and, while she hadn't reacted _well_ , she had certainly never done something like _this_.

Linda, even at her most fearful, didn't go _running off to Rome_ and _plot his death_ with some _priest_! She had ghosted him for a couple weeks, sure, and it hurt, he's not denying that. But she came around, after Maze knocked some sense into her. 

So why did Chloe react the way she did? Why did she think he was so horrible, so monstrous, that he deserved to _die_ ? She had known him for _years_ , but this one revelation was enough to make her completely forget all of that, and want to _kill_ him.  
  
Lucifer knocked back another glass of whiskey, before he was overcome with a burst of rage. He screamed as he threw the glass at the wall, shattering it. The rage left him as quickly as it came, and he sat back on the couch.  
  
He sat back, and reached for a new glass, when he heard the elevator ding. “ _Please_ , just leave me _alone_ Amenadiel! I _don’t want to talk to you_ right now!” Lucifer shouted. “I’m not Amenadiel, Lucifer. But I am here partially because of him” Linda said as she walked into the room.  
  
“Linda? What are _you_ doing here?” He asked. Linda walked up to Lucifer, and sat down next to him on the couch. “Like I said, I’m here because Amenadiel, and the rest of your friends, including me, are worried about you. You haven’t come out of your penthouse in _weeks_ , Lucifer, and you almost never return anyone's calls or texts. We’re worried for you, after what happened with Chloe…”   
  
“ _Stop_ ! Don’t even say her _name_ ! I don’t want to even _think_ about her!” Lucifer protested, tears in his eyes. Linda reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know it hurts to think about, but talking about her _will_ help you. I’m your friend _and_ your therapist, Lucifer, and I know that keeping all of your feelings locked inside will only hurt you in the long run. I’m not going to force you to say anything you don’t want to say, but I still think you should get some of it off your chest...”  
  
“What do you want me to _say_ !?” Lucifer got up and started pacing. “That the only person I ever truly loved _betrayed me_ !? That seeing her _crying_ because she was _so afraid of me_ hurt like I had been _stabbed_ !? That she was _so afraid_ and hated me _so much_ that she forgot _every good moment_ we had together and plotted to _kill me_ !?” He was sobbing now, trembling from both sadness and rage.  
  
Linda pulled him into a hug, and guided him back to the couch. He curled up into her embrace, still sobbing. “I… I _loved her_ , Doctor… I loved her more than I had ever loved _anyone_ before… and she… she _betrayed me_ ! What… What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve such... _hatred_ from her!?”   
  
Linda rubbed his back, and held him while he cried. “I know you loved her, and she hurt you, a lot. And I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry… I wish I could have done something to stop this from happening… but I promise, she won’t be the only one you ever love. You will get through this, with the help of your friends; the ones who have accepted you, Devil Face and all…  
  
and someday, you will find love like that again, this time with someone who accepts you, every part of you, and who deserves the love you give them. And you did _nothing_ to deserve that Lucifer, you didn’t. Chloe… she was in the wrong, not you.”.  
  
Linda continued to rub Lucifer’s back, as she held him for the rest of the night. After a while, his sobs turned to whimpers, and eventually completely quieted, as he fell asleep, exhausted from all of the crying and venting.  
  
After a few hours, Linda got up, and tucked some blankets and pillows around Lucifer on the couch, since she wasn’t strong enough to pick him up and carry him to his room. Not wanting him to wake up alone, she elected to sleep in his bed that night, so she would still be there when he woke up.


End file.
